


One Of Those Hunters

by NotQuiteInsane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bar, Gift, M/M, Multi, My First Smut, Olden Times, PWP, Prostitution, brothel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotQuiteInsane/pseuds/NotQuiteInsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam walks into a brothel.<br/>Jo bartends.<br/>Ruby is a whore.<br/>So is Lilith.<br/>Lucifer is a dick.<br/>Gabriel owns the place.<br/>Wonder what'll happen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Of Those Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T HATE ME FOR MY FIRST SMUT.  
> Dis is for a friend. She wanted me to write some Sabrifer. So I did. Cos everyone needs this ship. It's a fact.  
> Didn't have a beta cos my buddy who wanted me to write it wasn't fast enough checking her email. If there are any glaring errors, chuck me a message or something.

                The hall was bustling with patrons as Sam Winchester stepped into the smoggy air. All around women stood in scant clothing, talking to hypnotized looking men and making no effort to show the modesty that was expected of the fairer sex. Their dresses were low cut; the skirts had slits up the leg. Something was unusual for the times though. Not just women stood around looking for potential clients. Men were lounging on low sofas just as expectantly as the women. Many wore only tight breeches, leaving very little to the imagination. And damn was Sam Winchester’s imagination working in overdrive.

                There was very little light, owing to the lack of windows and few oil lamps on the walls, but the haze of incense didn’t help either. Jasmine, sandalwood and the smell of sex washed over the young man, making him lightheaded, but he walked further into the establishment in any case. He shoved one hand into the pocket of his overcoat and took off his top hat with the other. Hazel eyes monitored the scene and more than a few people noticed.

                A young woman in a skimpy black dress complete with corset approached him. She was gorgeous in a dangerous sort of way, dark hair, dark eyes. "Come for a good time, sir?"

                Sam's eyes flicked up and down her, quickly. A small voice in his head was telling him that he wasn't here for pleasure. He had to find clues as to the whereabouts of his brother, Dean. "Not quite. What's your name, girl?"

                "Ruby." White teeth flashed from behind crimson lips. "Can I get anything for you, then?"

                "I'm actually looking for some information."

                Ruby crossed her arms and the sexy smile vanished from her face. "Continue."

                "I'm looking for my brother, Dean Winchester. It might have been a few weeks ago, maybe two. Would have come in on his horse, a black mare. I only checked here because-" Sam paused and blushed. "Well, you know."

                A look of amusement flashed over Ruby's face and she winked at him. "Oh, I know. What does he look like, your brother? He might have been one of mine."

                Sam grimaced. "I'm sorry, but probably not. He has an eye for the blondes."

                "Lilith might have... entertained him then. I'll just go and fetch her." She nodded to the tall brunette. "Feel free to take a seat or order a drink." She gestured at the leather comfort seats and the dark wooden bar against the far wall.

                Sam smiled slightly. "Thank you." He wandered over to the bar, which was being manned by a pretty little blonde thing in breeches and a tight shirt. She looked up at him as he approached.

                "Can I help you, sir?"

                Sam wondered what the deal was with these girls all calling him sir? He cleared his throat and addressed her. "Thank you, Miss...?"

                "Jo, please. Just Jo. And you? Unless you'd prefer not to say?"

                He smiled. "No, that's okay. My name is Sam."

                "Pleased to meet you, Sam. Now what can I get you?"

                "Bourbon?"

                She nodded. "Coming right up!"

                Jo bustled away in search of a bottle and Sam slapped some coins down on the bar in payment before looking around. Ruby was heading towards him pointedly, black skirts whipping around her legs as she led a blonde prostitute towards him. The blonde's face was curious, but there was a hint of malice behind the eyes that Sam couldn't help but notice. He shivered and stood as they reached him.

                "Lilith, I presume?"

                "Correct, sir. I understand you're looking for your brother, Dean?" Her tight fitting dress was made of a silky, silver material. It showed off her curves splendidly and Sam had to imagine that Dean would have gone for this woman in a second. The under-bust corset pushed her breasts up so far it was a wonder that they were still in her dress. Sam swallowed and forced his eyes back up to her face, which was now more amused than curious.

                "Yes. I was hoping one of your ladies may have seen him pass through about two weeks ago?" I've been trying to find him and I heard a few towns over that this was the place to ask."

                Lilith and Ruby exchanged a look and Ruby nodded at her blonde companion, who looked back at Sam. "Short hair, cocky, black horse that he calls Baby?"

                Sam grinned. "That would be him. So do you have any idea where he might have headed?"

                Lilith opened her mouth to say something, but a scream sounded from somewhere above and a girl, dressed only in a white shift stumbled down the stairs. Her eyes here wide and her face was pale. It wasn't a mystery as to why. There was a gash across her stomach that bled furiously, staining her white dress and clearly causing her much pain.

                The girl lost her footing and fell to the bottom of the stairs. A hush fell over the crowd, workers and patrons alike, until finally, Ruby whispered, "Oh Jess..."

                Cries rose from all around, filling the still air with chaos. More than a few people pushed out the doors. Girls fell to their knees, faces in hands, sobbing wildly while the men stood up to investigate. Two or three ran up the stairs to find whoever had done this, but Ruby and Lilith simply stood, blank looks on their faces.

                "We need to tell the boss. Gabriel needs to know what's happening," Ruby whispered. "Before someone tells the township authorities."

                Lilith nodded. "I'll go." She hitched up her skirts and headed for a door behind the bar, just as Jo reemerged. The two blondes exchanged a whisper and the bartender nodded, putting down the bottle of amber liquid on the counter behind the bar. She sidled around and took Sam's arm.

                Sam, who had been standing and staring at the dead body, started to pull away but Jo's grip was strong. "What're you doing?" He tried again to pull away.

                "The peacekeepers are going to show up any minute now and you're not exactly the least well known man around here, Sam. You're one of those hunters. You're a wanted man."

                He looked at her in shock. Was he really that obvious? "How'd you know?"

                She grinned and pulled her shirt up from her left hip to show a pentacle tattoo encircled by the rays of the sun. "Takes one to know one, Winchester." Jo pulled him up the stairs, carefully side-stepping Jess's body and dashing up to the second landing. Sam just followed, unable to say anything, knowing that he should be asking how Jo knew his last name or how a  _girl_  could be a hunter, but his mouth wouldn't do anything but hang slack somewhere around his navel. And he'd dropped his hat somewhere around here. Damn it. He'd liked that hat.

                Yells sounded from downstairs as the deputies busted in the door. Jo swore spectacularly and pulled a large painting aside to reveal a hole in the wall. "Get in, Winchester." Sam stared at the entrance. It was big, but so was Sam. It was going to be a tight squeeze. "Once you get in the walls open up a bit, you should be able to fit fine," Jo told him, guessing his thoughts. "Now hurry up before they come up here to investigate."

                He turned his gaze on her. "What about you? You're a hunter too."

                "I don't draw much attention to myself. They shouldn't know who I am." She pushed him roughly forward. "Now get your fine ass in there."

                Sam pulled himself up and into the hole in the wall, dropping to the other side just as Jo closed the opening behind him. It was dark in the space and the only thing to listen to were the sounds of a commotion downstairs and his own breathing. But no, wait, there was something else too. Little shuffling sounds were coming from his right and a dim glow was coming from behind the corner. Curiosity piqued, Sam started to shuffle sideways towards the light, back pressed up against the wall, the other side of the passage almost touching his chest. Thank God he wasn't claustrophobic.

                When he rounded the corner, he saw a man sitting down, back against the wall, legs out straight. The space was considerably larger than the one he'd just left, which attributed to the man's position. He was clearly one of the employees of this establishment, not wearing a shirt, though his pants were considerably less tight than his counterparts'. The muscles of his chest were well defined, but not to the point that it looked as if he was some sort of strong-man. His blonde hair was disheveled and had bits of dust in it that must have been shaken loose while he was sitting there. He held a candle in his left hand and stared into the flame. As Sam looked upon him, though, his eyes turned and he saw their blue clearly in the dim light.

                "Samuel Winchester," said the man. "What a surprise."

                He didn't sound at all surprised.

                "How does everyone around here know my name?" The man hushed him slightly, indicating that he should lower his voice.

                "Believe it or not, you've touched a lot of people's lives in this part of the country." The blue eyes glinted in the candlelight. "I've been waiting to meet you for a very long time."

                "Sorry, who are you? Are you another hunter?" Sam crouched down next to the man. This close he could see the stubble that grew across the man's chin and cheeks.

                A small smile flickered across his mouth. "I am most certainly not a hunter, dear Sam. Do you see a tattoo anywhere?" He gestured to his torso and the smile went wider, into an almost predatory grin.

                Sam glanced at the man and had to swallow. Nope. Definitely not looking at this guy's body. But there definitely wasn't a tattoo, either. "Then who are you?"

                "You can call me Luce."

                "Like, light?"

                "Something like that." Luce shifted his gaze back to the candle and after a second, he sent a breath at the flame, sending the two of them into pitch darkness.

                "Hey, why'd you turn out the light?"

                "Mmmm.... I wonder now, Sam. Why did I?" There was the rustling of cloth and Sam felt warm breath against his cheek. He stayed stock still, not even daring to breathe. What?

                A hand, cold as ice, reached out from the darkness and touched his face. He flinched as it made contact, but he didn't pull back. Instead, he leaned into the touch, which drew an amused chuckle from the owner of the hand. This was followed by another light touch on his cheek, but Sam could feel the movement of air and he knew it wasn't a hand that was touching him this time.

                He turned his head slightly and his lips touched Luce's, the kiss of a butterfly. He leaned forward for more, but already, Luce had moved out of his reach, chuckling slightly at Sam's enthusiasm.

                "Excited are we?" And Sam felt the hand against his cheek again, but this time, it trailed slowly down until it hit the collar of his shirt. Clever fingers undid the top few buttons and Sam lost his balance falling back from his crouched position. He missed the contact of those cold fingers almost immediately.

                "You trying to make me chase you, Sam? Because I will." The voice in the darkness was quiet and smooth, running shivers down Sam's spine. His cheeks heated up when he realized that he wouldn't mind if this blonde man followed him, chased him down. He shifted up onto his knees and reached out in the dark until he felt the skin of Luce's chest against his fingertips.

                All of the sudden, the man surged forwards, pressing his lips to Sam's with an accuracy that suggested a ridiculous ability to see in the dark... or just very good aim. Sam melted into the touch, kissing back with just as much enthusiasm, running his hands over Luce's chest and arms, trying to create an image in his mind of what this beautiful man looked like. In his distraction, he felt his mouth being pried open by an exploratory tongue and that same tongue plunging into his mouth.

                Suddenly, Luce was kissing his way down Sam's neck, pushing the collar of his shirt away and pulling his overcoat down his arms, trapping the brunette until he managed to wiggle his way free. The warm lips felt utterly sinful on his bare skin and he let out a low moan. Luce brought an ice cold hand up to cover his mouth.

                "Now, now, Sam. The authorities are out there. Wouldn't want them to hear anything, would you?" The whisper came from somewhere on Sam's left shoulder, the breath raising goose bumps on his flesh. "Can't have you giving away our position, now can we?" Even as he said this, the blonde's other hand was working its way down Sam's chest, undoing the buttons of his shirt as easy as thought. Teeth nipped lightly at Sam's shoulder and his gasp was stifled by the hand over his mouth. Luce just chuckled and ran his tongue over the skin that was no doubt going to show a mark later.

                Luce pushed Sam back against the wall and straddled his hips, grinding down without truly providing enough friction. Sam groaned again, but this time, his sounds were stopped with heavy, bruising kisses and Sam couldn't help but buck his hips up into the feeling of Luce's groin.

                "Stop being such a tease," he whispered when the kiss stopped, barely able to keep his voice from cracking. The blonde's clever hands were massaging his scalp, running through his long hair in a way that Sam was sure was going to be hell to untangle. "You're getting off just doing this to me, I can tell."

                Luce chuckled and ground his hips down harder. "You  _are_  eager now, aren't you? You're mine, Sam, don't even try to deny it." A hand palmed him through his tenting pants, teasing the already half-hard cock. Sam arched up into the touch, only to have it draw away. When his hips set back down, the hand came back and he arched again, but  _again_  the hand disappeared.

                "Luce," Sam groaned. But a second later, the weight from his hips was lifted and when Sam reached out, the man was gone. Panting, he got to his knees and felt around on the floor for his shirt and overcoat, roughly pulling them back on. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a matchbook. Lighting one of the matches, he looked around. There was nobody in the cramped space but himself. He looked down and saw the candle that Luce had been using. He lit it and took another look around.

                On the floor, a few feet away, was a blood red rose.

                He rented a room at a local hostel that night after sneaking out of the brothel and jacked himself off to the thought of that clever mouth with the rose sitting on his bedside table. He came with Luce's name on his lips.

 


End file.
